How we met
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: Tucked up in bed, Elphaba and Fiyero's son Liir asked for a certain bedtime story, the story of how they met.


**Author's note: Hopefully this fluff will make up for my depressing chapter posted this morning. Thanks to all my loyal readers who helped Fiyero's Nightmares reach over 50 reviews, this is for you.**

**To Dee, can you guess which bit I added for you? :P x**

How we met

"Come on off to bed you two," Elphaba ushered her children up the stairs.

"But we haven't had a bedtime story yet," the youngest, Talia complained.

"Well if you hurry up and hop into your bed, there may be time for a story," Fiyero added, following them, "Whoever is ready first gets to pick the story!"

Elphaba and Fiyero perched on the end of their children's beds, watching as their children raced to be first. Fiyero laughed as Liir tripped over his toys in an attempt to get to his bed, but to Talia's detest this didn't stop him getting to his bed before her.

"I want the story of how you meet," Liir asked.

"What?" Fiyero raised his eyebrows, "Isn't that a bit girly for you, wouldn't you prefer a story about knights?"

"Nope," Liir answered simply, Talia giggled and clapped at the prospect of the story.

"Give up Yero, they want what they want."

"Fine," Fiyero gave up, "It was our first day of Shiz university, and our eyes meet across the crowded courtyard..."

"Oh really is that what you think happened. Ok, what really happened was an arrogant ar-... boy almost ran me down and then was rude enough to turn around and say it was my fault cause his driver had seen green and thought it meant go."

"Well yes, but inside, it was like we'd meet in a crowded room, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Anyway, since your mum has always been such a hard worker, I hardly saw her apart from in class."

"Yeah your day was to so busy with all the sleeping you did to recover from your late nights partying."

"I was a prince who had been locked in a tower, I needed to relax."

"Yero, we all know you partied long before you came to Shiz."

"That's beside the point. I couldn't get your mum out of my mind so I kept trying to talk to her but she wasn't having any of it. Well not until one night, your mum turned up at a party in a stunning black dress and gorgeous hat."

"Gorgeous, was it? I seem to remember everyone, you included, were laughing at it. But it did lead to a great friendship and gave me a lot more contact with your father as he was dat- very good friends with my newest best friend."

"Yes, if I remember correctly I taught you how to toss your hair correctly," Fiyero stared at Elphaba, losing himself in her eyes.

"What like this? Toss, toss," Elphaba tossed her hair before staring into Fiyero's watching eyes.

"Mum, Dad. You were telling us a story," Fiyero and Elphaba broke their stare, with an undignified blush.

"Oh right, well after that I realised the only time I was ever going to spend with your mum alone was studying so with much effort I put aside my pride and asked for her help. Of course she didn't believe that I actually wanted to work so I hit the books and studied instead of partying. Gradually my grades went up and your mum offered to help with the classes I struggled most with, she did always have the best brain."

"I can't disagree with that," Elphaba smiled, seeing Talia's eye lids begin to drop. With a swift move of Elphaba's hand, the bed covers tucked around Talia, "But then we were separated when I went off to the Emerald City."

"Right before she left I tried to tell that I loved her but back then I was a coward and hardly trusted my feeling, definitely not enough to tell her. That was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. We then didn't see each other for years. Those years tormented me, I became captain of the Gale Force just for the chance to see your mum again and to stop anyone else from hurting her."

"For years I ran, thinking about your father every day, dreaming of a life we could share together. Eventually one day we met again. I was trying to do good and save some animals from an evil man, but as evil men do he tried to trick me. But I escaped and on my escape I ran, literally," Liir laughed, " into your father."

"Finally we were together again as there was no way I was going to let her get away from me again. I questioned what I was doing and what it was that I felt, after all I was that boy that was certain love wasn't real. Hidden in the a forest, I told your mother how I felt and we shared our first kiss as well as ...," Fiyero stopped abruptly as he felt a sharp jab between his ribs. Glaring at Elphaba who sat across the room on him, Fiyero rubbed his side, wishing he had the power to get his own back, "And then nine months later you were born," Fiyero grinned, at his Elphaba used her powers to hit him in the ribs once again.

Liir's eyes drifted to a close, as he finally fell asleep, but staring into Elphaba's eyes Fiyero continued their story,

"Those nine months were a dramatic time for us, as your mum worked her arse off to turn me back into my beautiful self," his grin widened, "And we left Oz to come here and get married. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life, as your tiny face and bright green eyes showed exactly how far we had come and how it was all worth it. A few years later your sister Talia joined our happy family and made our perfect lives more amazing than I could have ever dreamed of. And that is how we met."


End file.
